


Sex on the Beach

by mcmachine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Late season 10, Jackson and April get to take a mini-honeymoon.





	Sex on the Beach

It had taken a month for Jackson and April to be able to get any kind of honeymoon. Even then, it wasn't quite the traditional one that either one of them would have planned – but it was something that April was more than happy to embrace.

A couple of hundred miles down the coast, Jackson had made arrangements for the two of them to rent a house for the weekend on its own little strip of beach. It was just a few miles from the city where they'd have restaurants, shopping, and just about anything else that they could have wanted. Going out on a boat was scheduled for dinner on the first night they got there. But with the secluded space for just the two newlyweds, April already had it on her mind exactly what she wanted to do: lay out on the beach with her husband and listen to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore while enjoying a bottle of wine together.

"This place is so amazing," April praised as they walked through the front door of the house they had rented, setting down her bag and taking off her shoes. "Wow."

"Told you you'd like it," her husband replied with a cocky grin behind her, dropping down his own bag.

"You can see the ocean from the living room," she murmured.

Jackson came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, resting his chin on top of her head. "Mmhm," he hummed in agreement. "You love the ocean. You said on our first day of internship you were excited to be by the ocean. Sure, we're a little far from Seattle's ocean now, but..."

"How do you remember that?" She twisted her neck to look up at him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just do. Do you wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, I do."

Opening up suitcases and getting changed into their bathing suits, neither one hesitated to get what they would need outside set up. April couldn't have been happier to be here. After they had gotten married in secret, things had been weird at first, hiding it, even if it had been fun to sneak around. They hadn't gotten to do anything proper or traditional like she had always dreamed about throughout her entire life. But now, they were finally getting their own little slice of heaven with a honeymoon – a private house and their own little bit of beach. She couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than that.

The sun felt magnificently warm on her skin. An umbrella provided some shade and cover but she was happy to get color and more freckles, a pleasant breeze coming in from the ocean to keep either one of them from getting too warm. She laid out and absorbed all of it in. Jackson, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife.

He wasn't sure how long passed with the two of them just sitting in silence and appreciating the moment together, neither one of them needing to say a thing to be happy at the moment. The sound of the ocean waves coming in against the sand and birds chirping was the only thing to be heard. Sometimes, they didn't need words to just sit together. Each one of them was comfortable just being next to one another. Now, it was even more perfect in such a setting.

"You're starting to turn a little red," Jackson observed as he eyed his wife. He reached past her to grab the bottle of sunscreen that she had brought out, squirting a copious amount into his hands. "Here, sit up."

"This is just how Kepners tan. We turn red then we wake up the next day with a dozen new freckles." She remarked as she sat up, pulling her hair in front of her shoulders. His hands went to hers, cold with the sunscreen, beginning to massage it against her skin. His thumb slipped beneath the knot of her bikini top to make sure he covered everywhere, loosening it slightly. "Are you trying to get me naked already?"

"Can you blame me?" Jackson replied with a laugh, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze before he began to properly massage them. "I've got this incredible, gorgeous woman of my own in a white bikini. If you're ever like this and I'm not trying to take it off of you, you should be worried."

"That does feel good," she let out a dreamy sigh as her head fell forward while he rubbed her shoulders.

"It's just the two of us out here." He reminded her as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. It tasted like the lotion that he had just put on her, not quite as sweet as she naturally seemed to be. "No one else around."

April twisted around slightly to look at him, trying not to be distracted by just how tempting he was like this – shirtless and damp swimsuit briefs clinging to him in the right way. "Aren't you even a little bit tired from the drive here?" She questioned.

"Nope. And I'm happy to do all the work." Her husband's words made her laugh.

"You're so inappropriate," she chimed with a bashful shake of her head, cheeks the same pink shade as her shoulders.

Another kiss was placed on the back of her neck, this one open-mouthed despite the taste of sunscreen lingering on her skin. He adjusted slightly and it only took him a moment to find that familiar spot that caused April to make the most delightful little noises, immediately drawing a soft gasp from her lips. He smirked to himself, hands running up and down the curves of her body. "You wouldn't have it any other way," he pointed out.

"I'm not saying that…" she murmured and her head tilted to the side, lengthening her neck. "This is… not public but not quite private either," she pointed out. His thumb brushed along her ribs, just cusping the curve beneath her breasts.

"There's no one else around. Nothing illegal," Jackson reminded her. One hand moved up slightly, brushing over her breast, thumb teasing her nipple through the thin material. "Me and you, like it's meant to be." She likes the little reference to their first night spent together almost as much as she liked the way that he was teasing her nipple.

"Me and you, yeah," she breathed out as his other hand slipped down her stomach to tease the thin material of her bikini bottoms, leaning back against his chest.

"And you can be as loud…" A kiss. "As you…" Another kiss. "Want to be." One more kiss.

"We shouldn't…"

Even though there was a slight protest on her lips, April hardly meant the words escaping it. Her fingers were wrapped around Jackson's wrist as his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms, brushing through the short hairs there. No one was around. It was just the two of them out there, an umbrella offering some semblance of privacy.

But when his fingers found her clit, all bets were off.

The pads of Jackson's fingers began to rub slow circles over the sensitive nub, just enough to give her something but not nearly as much as she wanted out of them. Her eyes shut and her legs fell wider open as she gave into his touch, cheeks beginning to warm with color under the mosaic sky. Her hair matched one shade of it, her cheeks another. But she couldn't actually see any of it as he rubbed against the swollen nub and she became completely soaked between her thighs, a small whimper escaping as she wanted more.

"You're so naughty." And so am I, April thought to herself as she became wetter with each passing moment. His fingers worked magic, there was no denying that he knew exactly what to do. There was something a little thrilling about taking a risk like this.

"But I know you," he nipped the shell of her ear. "And I know you don't want me to stop."

"Don't you dare." She breathed out heavily, her back arching as a moan escaped her lips.

"Do you remember when we were interns and you tried to lie to everyone, saying that you lost your virginity on the beach?" He chuckled in her ear and she gave a nod of her head. "Everyone knew you were lying. But now…" Jackson pinched her clit as he paused and she stuttered out a cry. "You're going to get your little sex on the beach story. But it's going to be a lot better than any first time."

"It'll still be sweet and perfect and romantic," April couldn't muster up much more than that when it came to speaking, one hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand that was now sending sparks throughout her entire body.

"Mmhm," he hummed in agreement. "But first, I'm going to make you cum just like this."

His fingers sped up against her sensitive nub and a high-pitched whine escaped from her lips, canting her hips toward his hand and trying to grind against his fingers for more friction. There's no worry about sand or anything else with the two of them just like this. All she can think about was how good it felt and how close she was to reach that high.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she panted out with her grip on his wrist tightening.

"That's it, sweetheart," Jackson encouraged her. "Cum for me."

Soft, shrill little cries of pleasure part her lips as an orgasm finally swept through her entire body, a shudder consuming her muscles as she tightened and then released, sinking back against his strong body entirely. She was stunned for a moment, legs limp and open. His fingers continued to drag slowly across the nub, not wanting to overwhelm her but enough that it sent erratic little jolts through her body, not stepping back with the pleasure that he gave her.

"So good," she finally managed to mutter, taking a moment before she could turn her head to the side and caught his lips in a kiss. He returned it to her, tongues meshing together.

"You are so goddamn beautiful." Jackson praised. "How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," she countered, cupping his face as she looked at him. "Look at you."

"Look at you," he threw the words right back at her.

Untying her own bikini bottoms by pulling out one of the strings on the side, April moved to sit on top of Jackson's lap, swinging her leg around so that she was straddling him properly. His hands moved to the curve of her lips, giving them a squeeze before he reached up to untie her bikini top and let it fall off, too. The sun had never touched every part of her body like this before yet with him, she still felt secure.

"When I die, this is the last image I want to see," Jackson commented.

A laugh escaped from his wife's lips and she shook her head, not responding with words but instead leaning down to kiss him again. His hands moved to cup her face, one hand sliding to the base of her neck and grabbing a fistful of her soft hair. She could feel him hard beneath her.

"Let me stay on top," April murmured as she lifted up her hips slightly, needing to get his swim trunks out of the way to do what they both wanted. "I can put in a little work too."

"Gladly," he agreed.

Reaching between them, April ran the head of his cock through her folds to smear some of the wetness across it. He let out a groan at the teasing, teeth gritted together and resisting the urge to buck up his hips into her. She may not have been as experienced in this area as she was, but he had realized that she was a freaking fast learner.

Both of them moaned as she sank down onto his length. Jackson sat up further and the angle inside of her shifted, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. Her breasts were nearly pressed against his chest.

Her hips lifted up and fell back down again as she began to establish a rhythm of movement between the two of them, hips rocking forward and backward just as much as they did up and down. His hands were large as they held onto her hips and his thumb was just long that with a slight shift of his hand, he was able to brush against her clit again. She shuddered immediately upon the contact, still sensitive and worked up from the first orgasm that he had given her, well aware that it was not going to be the only one that she had.

"Do you like it when I'm on top?" Of course, the reason that it had been a steep learning curve for April was that she was a people pleaser on all levels. This was just taking it up a notch for her. She wasn't afraid to ask questions and she'd discovered that really, she quite liked the back and forth.

"Are you kidding me?" His thumb brushed over her clit again and her walls squeezed around his length. "This is fucking amazing," he swore. "The view... goddamn."

With the ocean breeze sweeping her hair around her sun-kissed shoulders and sun exposing both of them even though there was no around to see – or overhear, given the chorus of moans that was growing in volume – the two of them found themselves lost in each other, in being husband and wife and in making love to one another, in forgetting everything else in the universe existed outside of them at that moment.

As his own orgasm began to quickly approach from everything that she was doing, how impossibly good her slick walls felt around him, Jackson began to rub on her clit more fervently than before. He was a man of many things, ego being one of them. He was a good partner.

April's second orgasm hit her out of the blue, stopping suddenly as she sank down onto him and her walls squeezed around him tighter than they had before, hips jolting in his grip. She cried out for him louder than before, nails digging into the freckles scattered across the back of his shoulders. The sudden tight squeeze and the sight of his wife reaching another orgasm, beautiful as ever, was enough to send him over the edge, his own orgasm crashing through him as he finished inside of her warmth.

For a few moments, both of them just stayed close, holding onto one another.

"Wow," April finally managed to speak after a few seconds had passed.

Jackson leaned forward and kissed her hard. "You are amazing." He finally spoke when their lips separated again, head tilted forward and resting his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed together gently and a soft smile rested on his lips as he looked at her, nothing short of pure love and adoration swimming in his oceanic eyes. He had no idea how he managed to get lucky, but standing up at her wedding had been the best and bravest decision he had made.

"So are you." The same love was returned in her hazel eyes as she looked at Jackson, moving back slightly to pull off of him. There were towels to clean herself up with set to the side – they had been brought out with her, though this hadn't been their intended purpose. Once she was cleaned up, she pulled her swimsuit cover-up on.

"No need for that." He couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her, smiling still.

"Was this your plan all along?" She questioned, eyebrows raising. "Taking me to the beach and doing this?"

"It made have crossed my mind when I was booking the place," Jackson chuckled and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, leaning forward and placing a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. "That's why I made sure there was a private beach."

"Very smart."


End file.
